Strawberries and Wine
by Valentinesbullet
Summary: Vincent decides to crash at Tifa's and help her out. What he doesn't know is that their friendship will flourish. Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Spaced Out

A/N: Totally wrote this on paper while I was half asleep. (I do that with all my stories) Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own squat. It belongs to square-enix. If I did own it (and Vincent actually existed) I would SO be all over him.

&

I've always had a craving for strawberries. It started at Tifa's bar, but I don't know why. Well that's just another habit added to my mystery list. Good Gaia it's long. Here I am…sitting at Tifa's bar, eating strawberries. That's right…eating strawberries and sipping red wine. So cliché…yet so boring.

"Vincent? Are you listening?"

I break out of my trance and glance at the woman standing before me and she shakes her head. Tifa's a beautiful woman. I'll give her that. Always stayed out of other people's business, but was a good listener. I was not doing her the same favor, seeing how I had no clue she was talking to me. Usually when I get into my routine of eating strawberries and sipping my wine, I tend to space out.

"I apologize Tifa. I must have been off in my own little world."

"With the goofy grin on your face earlier, I wouldn't doubt it."

I felt my face flush at her comment. That was humiliating. I don't recall thinking about anything happy or funny, but it doesn't matter anymore. _At least I wasn't muttering to myself, _but boy was I wrong.

"You were talking to yourself, too."

The corner of my mouth twitched. _What am I getting myself into?_

"Did I?"

"Yeah…but I couldn't understand any of it."

Thank Gaia for that.

"Is it all right with you if I go up and rest?"

"I told you…you don't have to ask."

I knew that, but my father disciplined me to be a gentlemen. I just do it out of habit now that I've grown accustomed to it.

"Thank you."

Truthfully…I was tired. So I lazily walk up the stairs to the guest room and absent-mindedly unbuckle my cloak. It falls into a pool around my ankles and I gather it up after kicking off my--now non-metal--boots. I throw them on top of the dresser and literally sprawl onto the bed, allowing consciousness to leave me.

&

Summary: Again…I was half-asleep while writing this. Please R&R!


	2. His Offer

The sound of excited chatter woke me up the next morning. Well…afternoon. I smack my dry lips together to wet them again, then notice a wet spot on my pillow. Great…I had been drooling.

"Mr. Valentine. When was the last time you slept?"

I flip onto my back and sit up and I look at the woman standing in the doorway. That was a good question, I didn't need rest like normal people do, courtesy of my demons. To my satisfaction though, I felt refreshed today.

"About two weeks ago…if that."

"Then you must have been really tired."

I look at her with an arched eyebrow as she distracts herself with some chipped paint on the door, and she flicks the peeled piece in my direction. I watch it flutter to the wooden ground, then return my gaze to Tifa. Women are interesting creatures.

"What gave you that impression?"

"Usually you're a very quiet sleeper…but man did you SNORE!"

A blush crept onto my face. The last time I snored…was like a million years ago.

"Did I?"

"I was sure you would wake yourself up. Reeve came over about half an hour after you went to bed, and heard you snoring. You should've heard him laugh after I told him it was you."

She giggles, then suddenly stops short of her beautiful laughter and turns away from me. That got me out of bed. When I notice her body trembling, I walk over to her in long strides and pull her into my arms. This took us both by surprise, but I pushed the thought away when Tifa grips onto the front of my shirt.

"You know I hate seeing you upset."

"It's just that I feel so…burdened. I have to school Denzel and Marlene, be a barmaid, a waitress, a mother--"

She stops when I lift her chin up with my knuckle, and I brush away her tears with my thumb. I knew. I've seen her every day and I've noticed her struggle. If it's help she wants, it's help she'll get.

"I'm sure I can memorize all those recipes in time for lunch, and I have no problem with giving the children their lessons."

"I don't know Vincent. I still haven't thanked you properly since you saved my life last year--"

I kissed her. Only softly…so I wouldn't scare her away. After a few more moments, I pull away and grin mentally at the look of surprise on her face.

"There. Now we're even. Now if I'm going to help you, I need a place to stay and I don't want to see you cry anymore."

Tifa merely nods and I walk past her and down to the bar. Searching through the drawers, I finally find the black leather journal full of recipes and sit at the table.


	3. Alcohol and Devastating News

Drink…after drink…after drink. I wondered to myself where they put all this alcohol.

"Vincent…pay attention!"

Lifting my tired eyes from my absent-minded routine of mixing this and that, I look at Tifa and she shakes her head. Even though I was tired, I noticed the faint smile gracing her lips. I loved that smile…because I knew it wasn't a fake one.

"You need something to boost your energy Vincent?"

"It depends on how much longer the bar's open."

Tifa laughed.

"Can you last another hour?"

"We'll see."

She hands me another order and I look it over. Cherry Blast seemed to be a hit this evening. I've already made about fifteen of them. Tifa turns around and I jump when her long chocolate hair smacks me in the face. _Talk about a harsh wake-up call…_

"VALENTINE!!"

_Oh…shit. _Cid walks over to the bar and clamps me on the back before sitting down and I wince at the contact. It hurt. What a surprise.

"Highwind."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Helping Tifa out. What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're gonna pass out any minute."

That was so painfully true. I was so tired, yet, I really wanted to help Tifa. So…I didn't give myself a choice.

"Maybe I do need that energy boost."

"You're never tired. What happened to you?"

That…was a good question. It was strange that I felt myself refreshed in the morning…then absolutely crash by night. Very annoying.

"I don't know. I felt refreshed this morning…and I started to memorize Tifa's recipes-"

"STUDYING!" I cringed at his interruption, "That's what made you so tired! Don't worry Sunshine. It happens to me to."

"Maybe because your brain's incapable of cramming so much stuff in limited time."

"You-WHAT?!"

I laughed mentally. Oh…the joy of screwing around with Cid. He knew I was messing with him, he just liked to take the matter further.

"Your brain's incapable-"

"Yeah I heard what you said dumbshit. You're a fucking bastard…you know that?"

"Yes. You've told me 53 times…but who's counting?"

"Obviously you."

"So what brings you over here?"

"Wanted to visit Tifa."

"Likely."

"Give me a beer."

I roll my eyes as I pull a bottle of beer out of the freezer and pop of the lid and hand it to the pilot. He was here for another reason. I could tell from the look in his eyes. It was a distraught look. Not good news.

"We'll talk after the bar closes."

"Both you and Teef need to stay up."

"The kids?"

"No…let them sleep. They'll need it after I tell you what happened."

I nod and return to my routine of mixing and shaking and distract my mind from Cid's words. I knew it wasn't going to be good if it affected the children. The hour slowly passed and the bar closed, leaving Tifa, Cid, and I the only ones left. I watch as Tifa moves around to clean up, but Cid gets up and walks her over to the bar. She raises an eyebrow and sits down and the blonde pilot exhales heavily.

"Well?"

"Tifa…"

Tifa looks up at Cid and gives him a questioning glance. Then my breath caught in my throat at his next statement.

"Cloud's dead."

&

Summary: Well, well, well…don't we all get to read this crap in most of the VinTi fanfics? Please R&R!


	4. A Father Figure

Silence. That ear-splitting silence. Normally I wouldn't have minded, but this was different. Tifa was just sitting at the bar expressionless. There was no feeling. Not even in her eyes. It worried me to see her like this, and I was waiting for her to come back to her senses and start breaking things. She never did.

"Here Vince," Cid hands me a folded piece of paper and walks toward the door, "I'll call in the morning to see how she's doing."

I merely nodded and watched the pilot leave the silent bar before turning to the silent woman. I restrained myself from sitting next to her, but it didn't last long. After I sit next to her and rest my hand on her back, she slowly looks up at me with the same blank expression. Only…there was a faint hint of sadness behind her chocolate eyes.

"Tifa?"

"I know…that I should be upset…but at the same time…I'm not."

That got me. She and Cloud have known each other for years…shouldn't she be using something as a punching bag right now? Why wasn't she upset? A million questions raced through my head and I didn't even notice Tifa lay her head on my chest. Once I did, I pulled her close and gently rubbed her back, not knowing what else to do.

"He always said he would come to stay…like a family. He even promised…but he never did. What he did wasn't healthy for us. Especially Denzel."

She continued to ramble on about Cloud, and I picked her up and carried her to the couch in the living room while listening. I already knew everything. I saw it all. I came every day to keep an eye on her and the children.

"Now Denzel's lost a second father."

"No…he didn't lose anyone."

Tifa lifted her head to look at me, and I pull the blanket off the back of the couch and lay it over the two of us. There was something I knew, that Tifa didn't. During the time I spent with Denzel before moving in earlier today, he admitted to me that I was more of a father to him than Cloud.

"Cloud was his-"

"Adoptive father…I know…but he doesn't look at him like a father."

"Why?"

"He told me that he preferred me his father because I'm always around."

"Wh-What did you say?"

"Nothing. I was too shocked to say anything."

The rest of the time was silence as Tifa quickly fell to sleep. The next couple of hours I spent thinking about Cloud's death and Tifa's reaction. Then I thought about how the kids would react. Would they be like Tifa? Or would they be completely devastated? A yell interrupted my thoughts, causing me to fall of the couch--thankfully I didn't bring Tifa down with me--and get up and run up the stairs into Denzel's room. I sigh with relief when I find him sitting up in bed, and I make my way over to him and sit on the bed.

"It was just a dream. Go back to sleep."

I leaned to settle him back in bed and I grunt when he clings onto the front of my shirt. It took me by surprise at first, but I held him moments after.

"Stay…I don't want anymore nightmares."

Innocent children. Always thought that as long as they had a trusted adult nearby, the nightmares would be chased away. Little did he know that I was a nightmare myself. I pushed the thought away as I picked him up, and I carry him down to the living room and settle ourselves in a lounge chair.

"Why are we down here?"

"I don't want to leave Tifa alone tonight…she's going through a lot right now."

"Like what?"

Me and my big mouth. Not that I had one when I compared myself to Yuffie. Gaia…that girl can talk to a wall and make it crumble to the ground as if it were a sand castle. Not to mention her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. To me at least.

"Denzel…Cloud's…he's no longer with us."

God I suck at this.

"I don't care…you're more of a dad than he ever would have been."

His words struck me hard, but it felt good.

"Are you really going to live with us now?"

"For as long as Tifa wants me to stay…yes."

_That went better than I thought._ I lie back in the chair with the ten-year-old boy and he wedges himself between the chair and I. He fell asleep very quickly and I followed soon after, forgetting about that white piece of folded paper in my hand.

&

Summary: Aww…how adorable. Sorry it took me so long to add another chapter. I hope you liked it! Please R&R!!


	5. Lessons and a movie

I woke up the next morning feeling absolutely groggy. I didn't get much sleep since I was too caught up worrying about Tifa and Denzel…so I only got about…oh…two hours of sleep. Nonetheless, I got up and walked into the kitchen and started some coffee. Gaia…I really needed to do something to keep myself busy.

"You do realize that it's one in the afternoon?"

I turn around to look at Tifa and I sigh and rub at my temples. Scratch that. I had slept for about eight hours, but why did I feel so groggy?

"I need a life."

My eyes widened. I had just said that out loud.

"Do you?"

"Never mind. I'm still tired and I don't know what I'm saying. Where's Denzel?"

"Up in his room playing with Marlene."

"When did she get here?"

"About an hour ago. She couldn't wait for her _best friend_ to wake up."

Her words didn't surprise me. The girl would hang onto me like I would go away forever if I left. Not to mention the chocobo head-popping hugs she gave me.

"When did you want me to give them their lessons?"

"Maybe you should start tomorrow. You look really tired."

"I'm fine. Coffee should kick me into my senses."

"Alright. Tell me if it gets to be too much."

I nod and walk up to Denzel's room after drinking my coffee and knock on the open door.

"It's time for your lessons…get your things."

To my satisfaction the children immediately got their school things and we started on the lessons. The subject today: Math. Marlene was doing fine, but Denzel seemed to be struggling. After their lessons, we crash on Denzel's bed and watch the Aristocats. It was actually very amusing.

"Hey."

The three of us look over at the doorway and Tifa walks over with a bowl of popcorn.

"So when did the great Vincent Valentine get into cartoons?"

"Since now. Who would've thought that they could be so amusing?"

Tifa snorts with amusement and sits on the bed after Marlene makes room for her. As I looked around on the bed, I wondered how we were able to fit four people on a twin-sized bed. I didn't think it was possible.

"Four people on one bed. Amazing."

"You're telling me."

Tifa smiles at me before handing Marlene the bowl of popcorn and I smile back. I couldn't help it to be honest. It was…contagious.

"Looks like someone was tired, too."

I cock an eyebrow at her in confusion, then look down and find Denzel asleep next to me. I couldn't blame him. He was also up in the middle of the night, but only for about an hour or two. He shouldn't be this tired…maybe he just got really comfortable.

"More like a kid magnet."

"You want anything to drink?"

"I'm alright."

"Good. You can watch them while I open the bar."

"This early?"

"Bring in a bit more money."

"Alright."

After Tifa leaves the room, Marlene jumps onto my chest, earning a grunt from me.

"Where have you BEEN?!"

"Wandering."

"I called you and you didn't answer!"

"My phone was off."

"Why?"

So many QUESTIONS! I never get a moment of peace around her.

"I needed some peace and quiet."

"Then why did you come here?"

"I wanted to keep an eye on Tifa."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Watch the movie Marlene."

A pout followed.

"Fine."

Toward the end of the movie, I lay down and Marlene lays on my chest and we both soon doze off.

&

Summary: Aww…Vincent's tired. He can't be blamed though. I'll try writing the next chapters on paper so I don't have to think about it while I'm typing. Please R&R!!


	6. October 13th

Author's note: I'll be evil again and make Vincent (literally) 28 (this story takes place a year after the game) because it will make this chapter more interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own crap. Okay. On with the story.

&

When I woke up, it was ten in the morning. I slept from 7 last night to ten this morning. Gaia I was tired.

"Well…you really were tired huh?"

Tifa walks over to the bed and sits down, and she plays with Denzel's hair as he continues to sleep. She did that a lot. Her hair, Denzel's hair, Marlene's hair, and even mine. Only if we were sitting on the couch watching a movie or such.

"Wasn't I supposed to help with the bar last night?"

"Yeah, but I don't blame you. You did look tired."

"Sixteen hours of sleep. New record."

"You do know what today is…right?"

To be honest. No, I didn't. Ever since I moved in with Tifa, I had lost track of the days. Although, I had a feeling that I would completely loathe this day.

"No."

"Happy 28th."

"Noooooooo."

After my not-like-me whine, I thrust the covers over my head and huff. I knew Tifa was getting a kick out of this…and I despised her at the moment. My father used to do the same. Sit on my bed and tell me Happy-whatever.

"You're going to have to get out of bed soon. Not to mention Denzel's."

"No."

"It's not like you're old. Twenty-eight is young!"

"No."

"I'll get chocolate cake tonight."

She got my attention. I was a sucker for chocolate, and strawberries, and red wine. She wouldn't win so easily, I wouldn't let her.

"No."

"Alright. Then I won't…and I'll throw away your chocolate stash."

"NO!"

The edge of the mattress lifted and I knew Tifa went off to get my stash. That actually got me out of bed, and out of the room. How she knew about my stash was a mystery. Unless she spied on me. Gaia, I sound like Denzel.

"Tifa!"

"It's going in the trash!"

"I spent 100 gil on it!"

Yes, I'm a sucker. Once I spent over 500 gil on chocolate, and the lady thought I was throwing a party. I find Tifa in my room and I run in and close the door. She had nowhere to go now. I wouldn't let her run and throw away my babies.(So not Vincent like.)

"Give me my chocolate."

"Promise you'll stay up!"

"Alright…just…don't."

"Good…everyone's coming tonight to celebrate."

"I hate you."

"I know. Get over it."

She throws the chocolate on my bed and walks over to me and plants a small kiss on my cheek.

"Happy Birthday."

I grunt in response as I let her leave the room and I follow and return to Denzel's room. I look around his room and my left eyebrow begins to twitch. It looked like a tornado just came through, and I can't STAND messes.

"Dad…I want a lizard."

Sleep-talking. I think it's funny.

"DENZEL!"

"I didn't do it!"

The boy sits up quickly and looks around and I stifle a laugh. He had bed-hair.

"Clean your room before I go insane."

"Nooooo…I just woke up."

"Yes."

"No."

"If you don't, you don't get cake tonight."

"Why? What's so special about tonight?"

"None of your business. Clean your room."

"Fine."

I leave his room and walk down to the kitchen, and Marlene runs over and latches onto my leg.

"Happy Birthday!"

"It's not my birthday…"

Okay…that was a little rude, but I always hated my birthday. Why? I was another year older. That was why.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Surprise me. I'm going to go take a shower…or a bath."

"Okay. Don't take too long."

"Yes Mother."

Tifa laughs at my sarcastic remark and I hold a finger up.

"Make sure Denzel does not procrastinate."

"In what?"

"Cleaning his room. I'll be very upset if it's still messy."

"I'll make sure he cleans it. Do you realize what you sound like?"

"Sound like?"

"You sound like you're actually Denzel's father.""Good…get used to it."

Leaving it at that, I walk up to the bathroom after grabbing a spare outfit of a red dress shirt and black pants, and walk into the bathroom. I decided on a quick shower and do so, then look at my self in the mirror and thread my fingers through my long jet-black hair.

"I really need a haircut."

Just as I slip into my pants, I stumble out of the bathroom and down to the kitchen when I hear a scream. I stood in the doorway, dripping wet, as I watch Tifa kill a spider for Marlene and my left eyebrow begins twitching again. After cleaning up the insect's gutsy mess and throwing away the paper towel, Tifa turns to me and gives me a goofy grin.

"Heard Marlene scream?"

"Scared the living daylights out of me!"

"I'm glad you were concerned."

"No one got hurt?"

"Vincent, it was just a spider."

"Well…pardon my concern."

"We're fine. Now go get a shirt on."

I look down and blush faintly at the sight of my revealed pale chest. It was covered in scars, but Tifa had already seen them so I wasn't to self-conscious about them. It was still a little embarrassing though.

"O-Oh…right."

"Breakfast is ready. So hurry up."

Nodding, I walk up the stairs two at a time to the bathroom and slip my shirt on before warning Denzel about breakfast, and returning downstairs.

&

Summary: Well…this chapter was a little jumpy…but I hope you enjoyed Vincent's childish actions while it lasted. Please R&R!


	7. Texting and a gathering

Later that day while I was cleaning my room for the twentieth time--Tifa wouldn't let me help clean since it was my birthday, go figure--Denzel came in with my phone in hand. He had an enormous grin on his face that told me that I wouldn't like what I heard or saw.

"What did you do now?"

"Not me. Cid. He sent you a text." he hands me my phone, "I think it was funny."

That explains the grin. I give him the fatherly glare--that I love giving to him for some reason--before opening my phone and reading Cid's message.

**Happy B-day you old fart! Lol!**

"Old fart?! He's the one to talk! What the hell does 'lol' mean?!"

I look at Denzel and he gives me a are-you-kidding-me look and I glare at him again.

"It means laugh out loud. Geez. Does everyone turn into a nutcase when they turn 28?"

"Haha. Remind me to laugh later."

As I glance down at the small screen again, a smirk plays across my lips and I text the pilot back.

"What'd you say?"

"Yeah? Well kiss my ass Grandpa."

"Since when do you use bad words?"

"I don't. I'm just giving him his own medicine. If I hear you use any foul language, I'll kick your butt so hard you'll be the first boy to ever go into space."

"I thought Cid was the first man."

"I said boy."

"_Oh_…that would be SO COOL!"

"That's not my point-"

"By the way, the brownies are done and Tifa's in the shower."

Another grin crept onto both of our lips, and we both silently leave my room and make our way down to the kitchen. I pick up a--still warm--brownie and turn around and pout when I find an extended arm.

"Give me the brownie, Vincent."

I stood there for Gaia knows how long, trying to decide whether to give it to Tifa or stuff it in my mouth. I chose the latter…and ran.

"Vincent! I had to make a second batch because of you! Stop eating the brownies!"

Yes. I had eaten two dozen brownies on my own…and no. I don't get sick from chocolate very easily.

"You're going to make yourself sick!"

"No I won't!"

"Mom. I think he's suffering from sugar-high."

"No I'm not!"

Okay. I _was _suffering from sugar-high…and the crash came.

"Sunshine! Why the hell are you sleeping now? Get up!"

"I don't want to."

"Teef! What's wrong with Valentine?"

"He had a sugar-high then crashed. He's been sleeping for two hours."

Denzel took full advantage of my crash and sat on me to watch his show since I was taking up the whole couch. At the moment, I didn't care. He probably could've gotten one of the girls to braid my hair and I wouldn't have done anything.

"How do you like your new couch kid?"

"It's too boney for me."

"I beg your pardon?!"

I lift my head to look at the boy and he returns my glare with an impish grin. Gaia, I loved and hated that boy at the same time.

"Mom! We have to return the couch!"

"I just-oh."

Tifa walks into my view and she grins before sitting on my chest. I grunt at each bounce she makes and place one of the pillows over my face.

"I don't see what's wrong with it."

"Are you kidding? It's worse than our last one!"

"For your information…I am NOT a couch."

"I wonder if this couch is ticklish."

"No. It's not tickl-ISH!"

I squeaked out the last part of my sentence when Tifa tickled my sides. I heard everyone laugh as I squirmed beneath Tifa's touch, and finally toss my pillow to the side--it ended up hitting Cid's head and earned a chain of profanity--and I grab the martial artist's wrists.

"Okay! I'll stop!"

"Good. I could use some wine."

"Coming right up."

"I could've gotten it myself."

"Hey…no complaining."

She gets off my chest and leaves the living room and I sit up and inhale deeply. When she was on me, she cut off half my air circulation, leaving me to gasp for breath every few minutes.

"So what's up with this Grandpa shit, Sunshine?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What you texted two hours ago!"

"Oh that…Denzel did that."

"What?! No I didn't!"

"Kiss my ass? The kid said that?"

"Okay. It was me, but you have no room to talk."

After Cid huffs and sits on the couch with his arms folded, I lean over and poke his forehead.

"I mean…look at all those wrinkles-"

The pilot grabs my arm--with amazing speed I didn't know he was capable of--and he looks me straight into the eyes. An icy glare. Talk about terrifying.

"Vincent."

Did he just say my full name? Heaven above, he was going to be serious.

"What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've…_we've_…never seen you this outgoing before."

I lower my gaze to the couch and move away, and I mumble an apology before getting up and walking out into the crisp night air. I expected Cid to hit me or start yelling at me, but not criticize me. Ever since I moved in with Tifa and Denzel, my life seemed to change…slowly…but drastically. The pilot was right though. Why was I suddenly acting so strange? Maybe I just needed to clear out my head.

"Vincent. Come inside before you catch a cold. It's raining out here."

"Tifa?"

"What's wrong?"

The brunette joins me on the porch steps and she leans forward to look at me. I glance at her and catch a glimpse of worry and I give her a faint, but reassuring smile before looking back down.

"Do all of you truly like it when I'm expressionless and cold?"

"Vincent…it's not that. We're just so used to you being like that, I guess it kind of shocked us when you were…a little more sociable."

"Oh."

That was all I could say. My heart was screaming at me to let it all out, but my mind told me otherwise. Silent minutes passed and we soon went back into the house to join everyone else. The rest of the night was a blur to me until the group went to bed for the evening. Tifa and I shared a room with Denzel and Marlene, and Cid and Shera took my room. Yuffie took Tifa's room and Barret and Reeve took the two couches downstairs. As for Nanaki, he took his favorite place in front of the fireplace. I was restless and spent the entire evening sitting on the sun bed and looking out the window, thinking

&

Summary: Yes, I do realize Vincent doesn't get his phone until Dirge of Cerberus, but oh well. I'm thinking Gold Saucer for my next chapter. Please R&R!


	8. A Headache and a Fever

Disclaimer: I don't own squat. So leave me alone about it.

A/N: I looked at this one pic of Vincent on the internet when he came out of the waterfall cave in DOC, and his nose looked a little red and I immediately saw him in a Kleenex commercial. Don't ask why…I have no idea myself. clears throat Anywho…onto the story.

&

The next morning was hectic as everyone loaded their night bags onto the Shera and I lugged myself onto the airship. Somehow I managed to drag myself into my room and stand at the window while the airship lurched and lifted itself off the ground. I watched the clouds fly by like fish making their escape from an oncoming shark until a voice shattered my silence.

"Hey! Gaia to Nature Boy!"

I acknowledged Tifa with a hum in response and fought down the blush that crawled into my cheeks.

"Yuffie's waiting for Vinny to come join the rest of us for dinner."

My expressionless face soon found a scowl on it as I turned to the brunette and folded my arms.

"If she says that to my face I'm going to feed her a bullet…or three."

"Holy Shiva…you remind me of someone."

"Barret after a wake-up call?"

"No. Grumpy from that one movie--don't look at me like that! You know it's true!"

I gave Tifa a dirty look that said I-can't-believe-you, but she only returned it with a smile. Sometimes, I would wonder if she was faking it for my sake or she was just fooling with me.

"Tell Yuffie I'm not coming to join the rest of you. Tell her I have a migraine."

"Well…actually…" I shot her a questioning glance as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Denzel was actually wondering-"

"Don't tell me. He called me Vinny-"

"No…no…no."

I could've sworn I heard her say something about the boy calling me something else, but ignored it for the time being.

"Then _kindly_ tell him that my head hurts…so not tonight."

"Alright."

After Tifa leaves my room, I return my gaze out the window and sigh heavily. It wasn't entirely a lie. My head did hurt from the lack of sleep…but all the same…I didn't like to disappoint Denzel. I flop down onto my bed after a couple hours--precisely when it began to get dark out--only bothering to remove my boots, and stare at the ceiling. Normally I would've made pictures out of the creases in the ceiling, but since the ceiling was metal I had to think of another way to get myself to sleep. I fish my phone out of my pocket and glance at the time and huff when it reads midnight. _That time already?_ A thud pulls me out of my thoughts and I sit up and look around before getting up and leaving the room. I make my way into the kitchen--assuming the distraction came from there--and freeze at my discovery. Denzel was on the ground shaking…not to mention sweating profusely.

"Denzel?"

I slowly walk over to him and kneel down on one knee next to him and place my hand on his forehead. _A fever…_

"Denzel…"

"I j-just wanted a glass of w-water."

"Hush…you need some sleep."

After standing up with the boy in my arms, I walk back to my room and kick open the slightly cracked door. It only made my struggle easier. I carefully lay him on my bed and lay the covers over him and he begins tossing.

"I'm thirsty Dad…I'm thirsty."

I let his name for me slip past me and rushed back into the kitchen while grabbing a small rag on the way. I grab a glass from the cupboard and fill it with water and drench the rag before rushing back into my room and pulling a chair up next to Denzel. There was no medicine on board, so I had to do this the old-fashioned way. _Oh joy…_

"Denzel, I have your water."

The small brunette turns his head in my direction and I notice the fazed look in his eyes. I help the boy sit up and keep my hand on his back as I hand him the glass of water, and he shakes as he gulps down the water. I take the glass and lay him back down when he finishes, and lay the wet cloth across his forehead. When I thought about it, I felt bad for him. He was looking forward to going to the Gold Saucer, and here he was…ill. This was going to be a long night.

&

Summary: Okay. So this chapter wasn't the Gold Saucer…but it'll come up in the next few chapters. Please R&R!


	9. Not Hungry

The next morning I was woken up by the sound of chattering and sighed heavily. At this rate everyone was going to wake up Denzel, but he needed to eat something anyway. I sit up in my chair and flip the rag onto its opposite side and quietly leave the room, making sure to quietly close the door behind me. As I made my way to the kitchen for the millionth time, I heard Tifa's voice as I rounded the corner into it.

"Anyone seen Denzel? He's not in his room."

I paused before speaking up. "He's in my room."

Six pairs of eyes were on me after that, but I shrugged it off and walked over to the cupboard and pulled down a can of soup. Not a great breakfast, but I wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold anything else down.

"Why is the fuckin' kid in your room?"

I ignored Cid as I dumped the contents of the can into a bowl and shoved it into the microwave and I set the time.

"Vince?"

"He has a fever. I heard him collapse and found him in here shaking and sweating."

"Damn. Poor kid. How's he doing?"

"His fever hasn't gotten any better."

I turn and lean against the counter with my arms crossed against my chest and release yet _another _sigh. I wasn't sure what caused Denzel to get such a high fever, but I wasn't about to think over it. The beeping of the microwave interrupted my thoughts and I take the bowl out of the electronic device and fill up another glass with water and walk back to my room. A whimper greeted me when I walked through the door and I took my place in the chair and gently nudged Denzel awake. He stirred for a split second, then flipped over to face me and opened his stormy-blue eyes.

"I brought you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry…"Another sigh escaped my lips. "I know…but you need to eat something."

Denzel struggles to sit up and I move myself onto the bed and sit down so he could lean against my chest. I hand him the bowl of soup and he looks at it with a grimace then starts to force it down his throat.

"Eat it slowly or you're going to make yourself sick."

Too late. He was already rushing into the bathroom, with me close behind. After doing his business--and thanking the Ancients I could handle this stuff--he passed out onto me and I carried him back to bed, only to find Tifa standing by the door.

"He couldn't hold it down?"

"Unfortunately."

"Cid has some Gatorade in the fridge. I'll go get some for him."

"Alright."

Tifa walks toward the door, then stops and turns back and watches as I place the nine-year-old back in bed and then look up at her.

"Yes?"

"You know…you'd make a really good father."

"I'm just doing what's right."

"Most people would've cared less."

"I'm not that heartless…cold, yes…heartless, no."

"He was really looking forward to the Gold Saucer, too."

"I know…that's why I'm trying to get him better before we get there."

I turn my attention back to Denzel's sleeping body and stiffen when Tifa walks over and kisses me on the cheek. I turn back to look at her, but already find her walking out the door.

"D-Dad…"

I swear on my father's grave I was already getting used to him calling me that.

"Hmm?"

"Can I watch a movie?"

"Of course. What would you like to see?"

"The Nightmare Before Christmas."

A small smile spread across my face as I nodded and went to fetch the suggested movie. Personally, I couldn't get enough of that movie. It was one of my favorites. After getting the DVD, I walk back into the room and pop it into the player and turn the TV on and turn to the boy.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No."

I seat myself behind him once again against the headboard, and ruffle his hair when he lays against me.

"Tifa's bringing you something to drink, alright?"

"Okay."

Once the movie had finished, we had both dozed off, but I was still on the brink of consciousness when I heard the door open. Soft footsteps made their way over to the side table next to my bed, and a set of fingers tangled themselves in my hair. The motion surprised me at first until it was followed by another kiss on the cheek. No doubt it was Tifa.

"You're such a softy. I just don't know why you want to hide it."

A few more moments passed before she quietly made her way out, and I had fallen asleep.

&

Summary: Sheesh…isn't Vincent the tired one? Well…how else could he make up for the night before. I'm doing my best on updating! Please be patient and thanks for reading! REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	10. Gold Saucer

Days passed and Denzel was healthy by the time the airship reached Corel. Everyone grabbed their overnight bags and left the airship, and stampeded through the small town causing quite a noise…much to my dismay. We climbed into the ropeway car and it took us to our destination--the Gold Saucer. The rest of the way to the ghost hotel was a blur to me until I reached my room, which I thankfully had to myself…that is…until Denzel decided to crash in my room in the middle of the night. I didn't even get five minutes to settle in when my door flew open and the said boy came flying over.

"Come _on_!"

"Why must _I _go with you?"

The nine-year-old ignored my question and pulled on my right arm, trying to pull me out of my room. That did not work, however, I was three times his size and maybe his weight, and I did not budge. No matter how much he pushed or pulled.

"Because you're the only one that will."

That hit me hard. As much as I hate to admit it…I probably was. I knew this was going to be a night where I would have to carry him back to the hotel, but nonetheless, I reluctantly agreed to go with him. I'm not much of a person around lights and loud music, but who said I had a choice? Once at the arcade, Denzel went straight to the Mog House game…that brought back memories. Last year, Tifa had tried to beat the game, and I ended up broke. Yes…I lent her money when she ran out.

"Dad."

I snapped out of my daze and granted Denzel's hand the request for money and leaned against the nearby wall and crossed my arms. In a matter of hours I'll find myself with empty pockets until I filled them back up with money from the ATM…then penniless hours after once again.

"HA!"

Denzel's outburst somewhat startled me, and when I regained my composure, I gave him a questioning glance. Only…it was returned with that impish grin of his.

"Mom's going to be _so _jealous."

That told me everything. He had beaten the game.

"I assume you want to track her down and brag about it?"

"Duh."

Before I could actually think straight--I was still recovering from shock--he was gone…and I almost panicked until I caught a glimpse of him rounding the corner. Once I lunged to follow him, I stopped in my tracks just as quickly when a man--twice my size mind you--walks off with Denzel struggling in his arms. Instinct got the best of me and I ran after him as I allowed Chaos to take control.

_**Mindless killing! Finally!**_

_No…just make him suffer considerably._

_**You're no fun…**_

I closed my mind, not wishing to watch Chaos' idea of torture, then opened my eyes I don't remember closing when I take control again. The man was gone and Denzel was clinging onto me like I was his last lifeline.

"Maybe we'll find her tomorrow and tell her…okay?"

The boy nods absent-mindedly--or so it seemed--and the two of us make our way back to the hotel and into my room.

"S-sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologize for. Would you like to do your lessons now to get your mind off of it?"

"Yeah…"

Nodding, I walk over to my overnight bag and pull out Denzel's notebook, and take my place next to him on the bed. After grabbing a pencil and jotting down some math questions--yes, we were back on math again--I hand him the two objects and walk over to the window to look outside. There wasn't much of a view, but it _was_ better than nothing.

One hour…two hours passed…and when I looked at Denzel, he was fast asleep. Picking up his notebook, I noticed that he had finished…but what shocked me was that he got all the problems right. I replace the notebook where it first was in my bag, then turn back to Denzel and lay the covers over him. I didn't bother dressing him in his pajamas. One reason being that I didn't want to bother him after what he went through. He needed his sleep.

&

Summary: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy looking for colleges! Thank you all for reading and being patient! Please R&R!


	11. You're gay?

When I woke up the next morning, I found Denzel clinging to my shirt like the night before. Maybe he needed reassurance that I was there. After gently removing his hands, I move to get out of bed…only to fall a little early and land on the ground with a loud thump. Apparently I was pushed to the edge of the bed in the middle of the night and I didn't know.

"Vincent?"

Tifa? What was she doing in my room?

"Mmm?"

"Why don't we go around the place together? Barret said he would take Denzel with him and Marlene."

"What about Marlene's lessons?"

"She's ahead on them, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Denzel's falling behind."

I get up off the ground and look at the brunette, and she hands a pair of black pants and a dress shirt.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Long enough to get your clothes ready so I don't have to wait for you."

"Ha-ha."

I walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower, then pull my clothes on and join Tifa again. I find her looking through Denzel's notebook and watch her expressions go from blank, to surprise, then to confusion, then back to its blank state. _Women…_

"He got all the problems right?""Yes. He fell asleep after he finished. Must have really tired himself out with all that thinking."

Tifa rolls her eyes at my statement and grabs my hand and pulls me out of my room, down the stairs, and out of the hotel. It took me a few minutes to realize where we were going, and I almost laughed when we got there. Tifa had dragged me to the Mog House game.

"I was here with Denzel last night."

"I bet all the money I have on me that you weren't paying attention."

"You know me too well."

"You always do that."

Ouch.

"Denzel beat it."

"That's not fair!"

"Yes it is."

She scowls and fishes through her pocket for some change, and turns to the game after finding some. This time I watched. I really wanted to know what was so special about the ending. So…after about fifteen tries--and snagging some money from my pockets--she had finally beat it. My eyes widened as a dozen little moogles walked out of the little house and it got me wondering how they all fit in that small place. Of course…it was a game. The impossible is possible in games.

"I can't even imagine having a dozen kids."

I let out a weak laugh. "I might die of exhaustion if I ever had that many. Two is enough."

Tifa turned to me with surprise written all over her face, and I raised an eyebrow until I realized my mistake. I practically told her I thought about having kids.

"You thought about having kids? I didn't think you were like that."

I blushed. "Well…if I ever found someone if you know what I mean."

"Do you like anyone?"

Oh no…I had to think of a distraction…and fast.

"Do you want to get something to eat? I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"You're avoiding the question."

"That's because I'm not going to tell you."

"Fine. We'll play 20 questions."

"If it'll please you…fine. Once we get something to eat, you can start asking."

Tifa agreed, and once we were sat down at a restaurant and given appetizers, she went off.

"Okay…is it someone I know?"

"You could say that."

"Was she an enemy before?"

"If you're asking about Scarlet…why would I ever like that cow?"

"Okay…no. Is it Elmyra?"

"Isn't she engaged?"

"Could be to you."

"No Tifa."

"Part of Avalanche?"

This game was going too fast. She was going to figure it out soon.

"Uh…yes."

"It's not Yuffie is it?"

I blushed a deep shade of red and looked down. If there was a time that I wanted to disappear badly…now was that time. I took a sip of my wine to hide the expression I was wearing and Tifa looks at me.

"I can't believe you like a dead girl."

I coughed on my wine at the statement. Did she really think I liked _Aeris_?

"No…Tifa…" I cleared my throat, "You're wrong."

"You mean-"

"Yes."

"You're gay?!"

I spewed out the rest of the wine that was in my mouth.

"No! I'm not gay! You Tifa! I like _you_!"

The woman had a look on her face after my confession that I didn't like._ Is she upset about it?_

"Y-You do?"

"Are you mad about it?"

"No…just surprised."

"Well, now you know."

Tifa's expression soon turned into a happy one, and I grunt in surprise when she leans across the table and kisses me on the cheek.

"Thank you…for telling me."

I don't know how she did it, but I was left speechless for the remainder of the morning. She accepted me.

&

A/N: I'll do my best to update from now on since my first day of school is tomorrow. So please be patient!


	12. Will you pop the question already?

**After breakfast, Tifa and I found ourselves back in the arcade…only playing a little spit-swapping game. Everything seemed to go in slow motion--cheesy moment if you ask me.**

"**Dad! Dad! There you are! Look what I-eew."**

**I quickly pulled away from the woman in front of me and look at the small brunette and then look around for the larger gunman and Marlene.**

"**Where are Barret and Marlene?"**

"**Over there," he points across the arcade, "Get a room."**

**I smirk and ruffle the child's hair and he smiles and pushes my hand away.**

"**Come on…I actually brushed it this morning!"**

"**Really? You did a horrible job of it."**

"**That's because you messed it up!"**

**I smile at his comment and grin as I pick him up and throw him over my shoulder and earn a yelp of surprise from him.**

"**H-Hey! Let me down!"**

"**Not until you tell me what you want to do today."**

"**Are you and Mom gonna keep swapping spit?"**

"**Not in front of you."**

"**Good. Then we can go on the gondola ride!"**

**I groaned inwardly. Denzel had been on there about four times already in the past 24 hours. If it made him happy though…I would grant his wish.**

"**If you insist…" I sighed and motioned for Tifa to follow and we walked to the inner tubes. I pull the small boy against my chest and jump in and Tifa follows suit and stumbles onto me, causing us to fall to the ground. I blushed madly. "They really need to think of new transportation to other rooms here."**

**Tifa smiles as she gets up and I glance at Denzel to check on him and smirk when I find him sprawled out on top of me.**

"**N-Next time…I go alone."**

"**If you didn't demand…I would have suggested it."**

**Denzel climbs off of my chest and stands up, and he pulls on my hand after I get up as well. He jumps into another tube after dragging me to it, and I go in after him and land at the gondola ride.**

"**Can we go on it all night?!"**

"**No son. Once is enough for me. We'll go watch a show and eat lunch after that. How does that sound?"**

"**If I get dessert…it's a deal."**

"**Dessert it is."**

**The three of us climb into the gondola, and the door shuts. The ride soon lurches off and Denzel immediately goes to the window and hangs out.**

"**Whoa…the people look really small!"**

"**Denzel…get down and sit the correct way."**

"**Aww…but that's no fun!"**

"**It's for your own safety. Sit."**

**The small brunette huffs and sits back down in the seat, and he folds his arms. He did not look amused…not that I really cared.**

"**You're no fun."**

"**When have I ever been fun?"**

"……**Dad?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**When are you going to marry Mom?"**

**I blushed and Tifa gasped….need I say more? I cleared my throat.**

"**I…well…that's for me to know and you to find out."**

"**But-"**

"**Drop it."**

"…**.fine…..old man."**

**Holy…I'm going to have to get used to that nickname…**

**_______________**

**A/N: Sorry people that it took me so long to update. I'll try to update the other stories as well. I've just been busy with school. Please hit that happy little button below and review! Thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy the story! ^-^**


	13. Those four little words

A/N: okay last chapter….yay! I hope you enjoyed the story so far and if it's a little bad I'm sorry! I'll do my best!

Epilogue

After we all left the Gold Saucer, Tifa and I resumed running the bar and giving the children lessons. A few months later after the bar closed, I was sitting at the bar drinking red wine and eating strawberries. Again.

"Tifa?"

"Yes Vincent?"

"Have you ever thought about marriage?"

"Excuse me?"

I look down to hide my blush when she turns to look at me and clear my throat before continuing.

"Well…we've known each other for quite a while now…" I raise out of my spot and walk around the bar to her and I take one of her hands and place it over my racing heart and look at her with sincerity, "Tifa…will you marry me?"

Tifa didn't even hesitate, "Of course I will…yes…whatever you want me to say!"

She pulls me down by my neck and kisses me, and then suddenly stops. I looked at her with apology, but she shakes her head.

"Not you."

She points behind me and I turn and find myself facing Denzel and Marlene.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in bed?"

"Well…I came to get a glass of water…"

"Then get it and go back to bed."

"Get a room then. You're gross Dad."

As Denzel and Marlene get their water, I fold one arm across my chest and hit my head with my other hand. I was a little…embarrassed.

"I'm going to tell Daddy!"

I almost died after the kids went upstairs. When Barret or Cid knew…let's just say…everyone knew.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed that. Sorry about the quickness of it. I would've done better if I didn't take constant breaks. Oh well. Please review and thanks for reading!

=D


End file.
